Inhuman
by DisasteroftheDivine
Summary: I guess we're all a little inhuman as well, some more so than others, what with so much war and destruction in this wasteland we call Earth. This world is a cruel and evil place filled with cruel and evil people; we're all inhuman, we all have monsters inside of us. Some we can't control, but rather the monster inside controls us. Rated for language and violence. 2007 movie version
1. Chapter 1

**Romania, 2001**

 _What makes us all human? Is it because we are able to walk on two legs or that we're able to speak and form complex sentences? Or is it something more spiritual than that; is it because we have souls? Do we even have souls? Who knows. I guess we're all a little inhuman as well, some more so than others, what with so much war and destruction in this wasteland we call Earth. This world is a cruel and evil place filled with cruel and evil people; those people are the inhumane, performing dastardly deeds against the innocents, the more human people, while they're crying out for a savior to save them, wondering if there's and end from this dark abyss. In a way, we're all inhuman, we all have monsters inside of us. Some we can't control, but rather the monster inside controls us,_

Gun shots showered down on the aged, brick streets of a Romanian village at the base of the mountains; people screaming and scattering for shelter, like water on ants, to avoid the lead rain. The sound of military tanks and trucks echoed around the small buildings as they carelessly drove over corpses strewn throughout the village's streets. Troops, each carrying weapons of destruction, thundered after the large vehicles, putting a bullet into any victim that got in their way.

"Find the child!" Commander Alin demanded his soldiers. Complying to the orders, the troops split from their formation and started to break into the civilian's homes, ripping the children from their parents arms and dragging them out and executing the rest of the inhabitants. Some even went as far as setting fire to the houses when people refused to cooperate. Blood curdling screams could be heard to the mountains. People desperately crying out for someone to save them.

One group of soldiers headed straight towards a bakery on the end of the street and shot through the large glass windows and proceeded to march through. The bakery was particularly empty, but that didn't fool the commander.

"Search every inch of this building, even if you have to tear up its foundation! I know she's in here." The soldiers did as Commander Alin told them to do. Immediately, tables were turned and cupboards emptied and nothing showed up. The commander still wasn't convinced. With an abrupt raise of his fist, the soldiers stopped what they were doing and looked to their commander expectantly. Alin nonchalantly walked across the destroyed room, glass and wood crunching under the weight of his steel toed military boots, and halted in front of a glass case, filled with delicate china, that rested against the back wall. He ran an inspecting hand along the back of the case, paused for a moment, and smirked to himself.

The commander signaled over a few soldiers and immediately they ripped the glass case from the wall, fragile china now broken across the aged wooden floor. Where the glass case once stood was a gaping hole in the wall with an old, creaky wooden staircase that led underground. From deep inside the cavern, hushed nervous voices could faintly be heard along with a strained wail of an infant.

Commander Alin pointed down the staircase and his soldiers hurried down, guns raised, without question. Soon after, terrified shrieks were heard as the armed men surrounded the small group of civilians. The commander stepped forward and eyed the small crowd, searching for what he came for. He stopped on an older woman, wearing a traditional village dress and a garment draped over her long, graying hair. Behind her was a young girl, no older than four years, clinging desperately to the old woman's dress. The young girl's long, dark brown hair was pulled into a neat braid down her back. Her stormy blue eyes filled with frightened tears that threatened to spill down her lightly tanned cheeks.

At this point, Commander Alin looked pointedly back at the old woman and stepped forward. "You'd be wise to surrender the child to me now before anything were to happen to these innocent people." As he said so, his soldiers loaded their raised guns; the trapped civilians began to panic and wail desperately. However, the old woman remained impassive as he continued. "I'm actually surprised that you were able to hide her for so long."

"You can't take her away, I won't let you." She stated calmly, her voice gravely with age, "She is not to be controlled and you know it. It's too dangerous."

"That, ma'am, is not up to me," Alin stated cooly, "I'm just following orders."

With the commander's signal, the girl was ripped from the woman's side by two soldiers. Before the woman could make an attempt at retrieving her, the commander took out his handgun and shot a bullet in the woman's chest. As the woman fell lifelessly on the ground, the girl let out a blood curdling scream, and the tears, that were once threatening to spill over, were now freely falling down her face. She began to thrash and kick out at her captors as they carried her out of the cellar and the bakery, but to no avail, she was too small and her pitiful kicks did nothing to loosen their grips.

Once outside of the bakery, the girl immediately froze at the sight that was presented to her. Almost the entire village was up in flames and the streets were littered with corpses. Innocent civilians were lined up on their knees with their hands above their heads, tears running down their faces as they cried out. A single shout was heard then all the people who were lined up were shot and they all fell to the ground.

At that moment, the girl's head started to spin and her breathing labored. She didn't know what was happening to her but she didn't like it. The air started to feel tingly as the pressure in her head built up.

This wasn't happening, it can't be.

What's going on?

Make it stop!

One of the girl's captors noticed her state of panic as she began to hyperventilate. The wind started to pick up dangerously and the soldier looked up to see very large black clouds roll in quickly. That was odd. It was just clear a moment ago.

The pressure in the girl's head became too much to bear as it turned into a migraine.

Why won't it stop!

Just make it stop!

She fell to her knees and placed her hands over her head, screaming, begging for everything to just stop. Tears continued to pour down her face as she screamed. The storm overhead was now blowing violently and lightning struck dangerously close to the ground.

All the soldiers were in a state of panic, however, Commander Alin was already prepared for this outcome and opened up a case which contained an injection of tranquilizer. He prepared the needle as he struggled to make his way toward the eye of the storm. Once he saw his target, the commander injected the needle into the girl's little arm, who was still on her knees, screaming.

Almost abruptly, the storm began to settle, the girl on the ground was lying unmoving, on the ground. Commander Alin knelt beside the unconscious girl as the storm finally dissipated, and he lifted her from the ground. Alin then handed her to one of the soldiers.

"Take her to the base and prepare to transport her America."

 **A/N:**

I know this was kinda short and abrupt but this is just an intro to my story. It will get better as I go on. Trust me, I have a whole story laid out.

Also, this is my very first fanfic and I wanted to write this because it's been on my mind a lot lately and I wanted to get it out. So please don't flame me, this is my very first fic so I would appreciate the constructive criticism.

I'll update it depending of the feedback I get. If yall like it, then great!

Also, I'm not sure if I want there to be a romantic interest. I was thinking that I should keep my OC and the turtles friends but I want to hear what you have to say. So let me know if you want there to be romance!


	2. Chapter 2

**New York: Present Time**

 _Darkness. It was just a big, empty void, save for the girl standing in the midst of the pit of the shadows. Ever so slowly, she raised her hand in front of her face expecting to see the slight tan of her skin, but saw nothing. Being in this dark abyss, not being able to see a thing, gave the girl a sense of vulnerability. Here, anything could be praying upon unsuspecting girl and snatch her up, taking her to her demise. She could scream for help, but what would be the point. No one would be able to hear her._

 _All of a sudden, the girl felt warm. It was comfortable at first, like a warm, cozy fireplace on a cold winter's night. The heat seemed to radiate from all around her, and she felt like she was being wrapped in a blanket. It didn't last for long, however. The comfortable warmth was slowly getting more intense. The girl Found herself attempting to wipe up sweat that had formed along her hairline, but only for it to be immediately replaced by more sweat._

 _As the atmosphere became hotter, her breathing became more labored, like she was panting as a dog would on a hot, summer day. As she inhaled, the girl could've sworn she smelled smoke. And not the campfire smoke. This smoke revolted her; it smelled of rotting flesh._

 _At this point, the heat was so intense, it became unbearable. The girl thought that her skin would melt right off her bones and into a puddle right where she was standing. And she was now gagging and choking on the pungent scent of smoke mixed with burnt flesh._

 _'What's going on! What's happening!' She thought desperately._

 _And that's when she heard it. The screams started off as a faint echo, but gradually became louder to ear piercing roars. A chorus of screams of bloody murder ringing her ears. She brought her hands up to cover her ears, but did nothing to dull the maelstrom._

 _'Make it stop, I can't take it anymore!'_

 _Tears started to spill down her face as the girl sunk to her knees, a fierce grip kept on her ears. Her breathing was more erratic now, almost to the point of hyperventilation. It felt like she was on fire. Involuntarily, she let out a scream of her own; one to match the ones bellowing around her._

 _'Stop it!'_

The girl jolted upright in her bed with a gasp. She found herself breathing particularly heavy and covered in so much sweat, it practically soaked through her clothes and into her sheets. She rested her elbows on her leg and laid her head into her open palms, breathing deeply, taking a moment to calm down. She noticed a slight stinging in her arms and subconsciously rubbed them until the tingling subsided.

A sudden knock on her bedroom door jolted the girl out of her thoughts. "Willow, are you up yet? I made breakfast."

Willow let out a deep sigh as she ran her fingers through her long dark hair. Truth be told, she has been having similar nightmares to the one she just had for a while now. The first of her many horrific visions few months ago when she turned seventeen; she had a envisioned herself inside a burning shack, she willed herself to move but was paralyzed as the burning crumpled in a heap on top of her.

Willow thought about telling her parents but decided against it. Mainly because whenever she had a problem, she couldn't go to her parents. She didn't find herself that close to them. She would always bottle everything up and keep it to herself. Sure, Willow knew it wasn't the most healthy choice, but she just wasn't an out-going person seeking other's attention. She didn't want to bother people with her problems and thought it best to deal with them herself.

"Yeah mom. I'll be down in a minute." Willow answered her mother.

"Ok sweetie. Hurry up before it gets cold."

Willow took another moment to put her emotions back together and looked around her room. It was very open with three windows lined next to each other, making it look like one giant window, on the far wall to her right. Her bed laid comfortably in one corner of her room, which runs parallel to her door. To the left of her door was a small closet, suitable for storing her clothes and shoes. Along the left wall was a dark brown desk where she usually did homework or projects. Next to her desk was a tall desk that matched the color of her desk. Her walls painted a nice shade of light blue, gives her a sense of peace. Posted on random spots along her walls were random pieces of art she made herself. A few of them were pencil sketches or watercolors of ballet dancers. Although she never danced herself, Willow always had a fascination in that particular form of dance and loved to draw the graceful movements and found it rather calming. She also loved to paint animals, considering her strong love for them, one of the reasons being she hated to socialize with people and found animals to be nonjudgmental.

Willow finally willed herself to get out of bed and lazily made her way towards the edge of her bed and rose to her feet, popping a few joints along the way. With a huff, she made her way to her door. As soon as she opened it up, a large German shepherd came barreling through and gleefully jumped on Willow, resulting in her being pinned to the ground, as the dog gave her a few affectionate licks to her face.

"Sammy!" Willow exclaimed as she pushed the oversized dog off of her. As soon as Sam was off, he made another attempt to "attack" Willow.

"No Sam! Sit."

The overly excited dog obeyed his master's command and sat right in front her with his tongue hanging out. Willow let out a short laugh as she got up. She made her way to the top of the stairs of her two story apartment and glided down to the bottom with Sam obediently following at her heels. Once at the bottom, the aroma of bacon coming from the kitchen hit her senses, causing a growl to erupt from her stomach.

As Willow walked into the kitchen, followed by Sam, she was greeted by her mother cooking pancakes. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Mornin'."

"Hey kiddo." A deep, gruff voice bellowed from behind her.

"Hey Dad." Willow returned to her father, who took up a seat at the kitchen table and picked up the newspaper and proceeded to read the latest article. Sam's ears perked at Willow's father and immediately ran to his side and set his head in his master's lap. Willow's father smiled at the action and gave an affectionate scratch behind Sam's ear.

Willow thought that it was suspicious that she never looked like her parents. Everything about her mother screamed 'fair', with her blonde hair that fell a little past her shoulders and her pale complexion compared to Willow, who had long, dark brown hair that waved down her back and lightly tanned skin. They also had a major difference in height; her mother only stood at 5'4" while Willow could easily tower over her with her 5'9" frame.

Willow's father was a little darker than her mother, but still lighter than Willow. His hair was a fairly light shade of brown and speckled with a bit of gray from age. Her father also had a decently muscular build, of course because he used to be an active duty Marine, and Sam, their German shepherd, was his beloved partner. Both are now back home and happily retired.

"Here you go sweetie." Willow was pulled from her thoughts as her mother gave her a plate of food stocked with pancakes and bacon.

"Thanks mom." Willow said with a small smile. She sat down and began to eat her bacon as her mother continued.

"Your father and I made plans to go out for dinner this evening. I'm going to give you $20 dollars for you to order pizza or whatever you kids eat for dinner these days."

"Okay. When will you be back?"

"Probably not until 11. Will you be ok with us being out that late?" Her mother asked warily.

"Yeah I'll be totally fine." Responded with a wave of her hand.

"Are you sure?" She pressed.

From the table, Willow's father let out an exasperated sigh, "She'll be fine Lauren. She's seventeen, I think she knows how to take care of herself for one night."

"I know that Jacob," Lauren snapped as she gave him a heated glare, "I just worry sometimes. I'm her mother, I'm supposed to worry."

Jacob put his hands up, surrendering in mock defeat. "Okay okay."

Lauren rolled her eyes playfully and returned her gaze to Willow,"Remember to keep all the doors and windows locked."

"I know, Mom." Willow sighed.

"Alright, I just want you to be safe."

Willow stood from her seat and took her empty plate to the sink to rinse it, "I'll be fine Mom." After rinsing her plate, she put it in the dishwasher, "Plus I'll have Sammy here to keep an eye on me." At the mention of his name, Sam perked at Willow, panting with his tongue hanging out.

With her last statement, Willow retreated back upstairs to get ready for the day. She began her morning routine going into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. As she dried her face, she began to examine her face in the mirror and noticed bark bags hanging below her stormy eyes. Probably from the nightmares plaguing her sleep, she thought with a sigh.

Willow never thought of herself to be strikingly beautiful, like one of those girls you could easily pick out in a large crowd. She thought that she was plain. Just average. Her mother would always tell her how beautiful she is, but she always thought she only said that because it's what mothers do. However, Willow wasn't bothered that she wasn't "eye candy" to the public. She was content with herself and thought her body was fine. Although, her parents would always shove large plates, piled up with food, always saying that she "needed to beef up." Sure she was a little on the skinny side, but she just never had much of an appetite to start off with.

After brushing her dark hair and pulling it into a loose French braid, Willow headed towards her room and pulled out a navy v-neck shirt and a pair of light skinny jeans. Closing her door, she proceeded to change. She then walked over to her bed and pulled her sketchbook out from under her pillow, where she always kept it, and picked up a sketching pencil, comforted by the familiarity of the utensil in her grip. Willow began pressing smooth, curving lines onto her paper, getting lost in her imagination.

…

During the time Willow was up in her bedroom, sketching away, Sam had joined her. He had casually taken up a seat at the foot of her bed and was currently snoozing away. Willow flickered her gaze out her window and realized that it was nearing sunset. It didn't come off to her as a surprise though; she could easily waste a day in her room sketching.

A knock on her door pulled Willow from her reverie and her mother walked in, fumbling with a pair of earrings in and wearing a black cocktail dress. "Your father and I will be leaving shortly." She walked over to Willow's bed and set a $20 bill beside her. "Here's some money for you to get dinner." Her mother started making her way to her doorway. "And please, keep the door and windows locked."

Willow internally rolled her eyes. "I know Mom, you don't have to remind me. I'll be fine."

Her mother put her hands on her hips with a huff. "Don't get sassy, miss. I have a right to be worried."

"C'mon Lauren! We don't want to be late for our reservation!" Willow could hear her father's voice bellowing throughout the apartment.

With a roll of her eyes, Lauren scuffled out of her daughter's room. "Goodnight! I love you!" Lauren threw over her shoulder on her way out.

"Night!" Willow yelled back as she heard the front door slam shut.

…

It was nearing 9 o'clock and Willow was still whisked away in her imagination. Nothing but the soft hum of the air conditioner, and the occasional honk of a car or the sirens of police cars from outside, could be heard. The lines, on the once blank paper, curved together to form a dancer, gracefully spinning on pointe. Her long dress flowing around her body during mid spin.

Suddenly, a whine erupted from calm silence, and Willow looked up from her paper at Sam, who was now standing by her bed, looking at her expectantly. Willow could only suspect that Sam had to relieve himself. With a heavy sigh, she got up from her bed and trudged towards the front door, Sam hot on her heels, whining and yipping about. Willow grabbed Sam's leash, which hung from a hook on the wall by the front door, and hooked it to his collar, pulled on a jacket, and put on her favorite black high top converse.

She unlocked the front door and led Sam out on the front steps of the apartment, then closed and locked the door back in place behind her. Willow and Sam began to make their way down the steps and walked along the sidewalk. It was then that she noticed the sun was mostly consumed by the dark sky and the lampposts were alight.

Sam and Willow had been walking for about fifteen minutes and Sam would stop every now and then, sniffing a fire hydrant, tree, or lamppost but deemed every single one of them unworthy for him to relieve himself upon it. Willow groaned impatiently at her dog's indecisiveness and jumped on her toes. "C'mon Sam, hurry up. I don't have all night to wait on you picking the perfect spot to shit on."

Sam's only response was his further inspection of a lamppost he was currently sniffing. Deeming the object worthy, Willow turned around and focused on an alley entrance as Sam lifted his leg to do his duty. She waited a moment, and just when she was about to turn back around, something in the shadows of the alley caught her attention. Willow took a few steps closer to get a better look and noticed a few men, five to be more specific, all huddled together. Four of them seemed to dress similarly, their clothing consisting of leather, torn jeans, grimey shirts, and what looked like to be dragon tattoos on their necks, arms, and- _does that guy have one on his face?_ They were all gathered in front of another man, but he was dressed in business attire and held a briefcase open in front of the other four men. Willow knew she shouldn't be spying, but her curiosity got the best of her better judgment.

One of the grime covered men, with a purple dragon tattoo encircling his arm, had a disgusted look on his face as he shook his head in disappointment. He then took out a gun and pointed it directly at the suited man's head as he slapped the case out of his grasp, and the business man did nothing but stood motionless, awaiting his fate. And then it happened, before Willow could take it back, her fate was sealed. She wanted to punch herself in the face for it. Involuntarily yelled "No!" and immediately slapped her hands over her mouth as the thugs whipped their heards around toward the sudden outburst that interrupted their "business."

 _'Shit. Shit. Shit! SHIT!'_ She thought to herself as two of the burly men advanced towards her. She just had to butt into some forbidden business and open that big mouth of her's.

In the blink of an eye, Willow yanked on Sam's leash and took off in a dead sprint. Thank the heavens for her long legs. She didn't even know where she was going, she just had to get away. She took a sharp left turn, hoping for an outing, but instead found herself in an alley with a dead end.

 _'Genius, Willow... You're a fucking genius...'_

From beside her, Sam let out a low and threatening growl, and she spun around to find the thugs caught up to her. Willow's breathing started to become heavy, and was finding it difficult to control it.

'No not now! _Get it together, don't have a freak attack now."_

One of the thugs, the taller and more muscular looking one, flipped out a long switchblade. Sam's hair stood on end as he protectively glued himself to Willow's side. The slightly shorter gang member stepped forward a bit and spoke with a very thick Brooklyn accent, "Now c'mon girly, we jus' wanna-" he shrugged his shoulders a bit and smirked "-talk, yeah, talk with ya."

Ever so slowly, Willow carefully loosened her grip of Sam's leash as her breathing became even more erratic. "Please, I won't tell anyone what I saw back there. Just let me go." She pleaded, but knew that getting out of this situation without a fight wasn' possible. It was a good thing that her father taught her hand to hand combat. It was time to put it to use.

The other, taller, thug chuckled darkly, "Sorry babe, but that ain't gonna happen." His switchblade glistened threateningly in the dim moonlight.

As soon as both of the men darted towards her, Willow let go of Sam's restraining leash, and took off without resistance. He sprinted towards his master's pursuers and leaped onto the larger thug and immediately latched his jaws around his arm holding the blade, and took him to the ground.

During their scuffle, the shorter man took out his own knife and charged at Willow. He attempted to jab at her with his weapon, but she sidestepped the sloppy attack with ease and gripped his wrist with one hand and spun around with her back to him, and brought his arm down on her shoulder with force, causing him to drop his weapon. As soon as the knife was out of his grip, she kicked it away and spun around to elbow him in the face.

The man stepped back and held onto his face that was now bleeding. "You'll pay for that, bitch!" He snarled and lunged at her again, and once again, Willow dodged every slow attack that was thrown at her. But Willow became overly confident and didn't notice him aiming at her legs to kick them out from under her and she fell to the cold hard ground. She was lifted into the air for a second, only to be slammed once again on the merciless ground. Willow gasped as air escaped her lungs and tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. She was lifted again, but instead was pinned against the brick wall of the alley about a foot off the ground.

Willow began to panic when the gang member held her to the wall by her throat with his arm. She was almost to the point of hyperventilation, but managed to look past her attacker and caught a glimpse of the other thug still struggling against the large service dog's death grip. Willow thrashed desperately against the iron hold on her throat and let out a strangled scream, desperate for anyone to hear her.

Almost as soon as she screamed, the pressure on her throat disappeared and she fell to the ground. Willow heard the sounds of fists hitting against skin and the shouting of someone giving orders. She was in too much shock to even try to look up; she curled up in a ball and was now hyperventilating with tears running down her cheeks.

The sounds of the fight all of a sudden stopped and the only thing that could be heard was Willow's rapid, uncontrolable breathing. "Uh dudes?" A a young male's voice that sounded a lot like a surfer's broke the silence. "What's wrong with the chick?"

"I believe she's having a panic attack." Another male voice said but this one was a soft and kind voice.

Willow heard a pair of footsteps shuffling towards her and curled up into a tighter ball when a hand touched her shoulder and that same kind voice that spoke earlier said, "Miss, can you hear me? I need you to sit up for me, please."

She couldn't find the strength to do as he asked and just laid there, trying to find her breathing pattern again. Willow jumped slightly and shut her eyes when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and pull her up into sitting position, arms still around her. Willow let out a whimper as she was laid against something hard and solid. _'Is that armor?'_

"It's okay, miss. You're safe. Nothing's gonna hurt you, but we need to get your breathing under control. I just trying to help."

Willow relaxed against her rescuer a little. "Good. Now try to match my breathing." Her mysterious rescuer inhaled. "Inhale through your nose."

Eyes still closed, she did as she was told and followed his lead. "Now, hold it for five seconds."

Willow ceased breathing and counted to five. "Good." The person holding her then started to release his breath. "Exhale out of your mouth."

She exhaled from her mouth. "You're doing great. Now keep repeating it."

Willow struggled a bit at first but as she felt a large comforting hand rub her back in soothing circles and another wipe her tear stained face, she found herself calming down. Feeling more confident, she started to sit up a bit more and opened her eyes. Everything was a little blurry at first from the remaining tears in her eyes, and rubbed them with the back of her hand. The arms that were around her seemed to become tense at her actions. When Willow opened her eyes again, she was looking into a pair of warm brown eyes behind a purple mask. With further inspection, she discovered that the owner of said eyes had olive green skin, and what she was laying against was a... shell? She looked down at his hands that were still wrapped around her and noticed only three fingers. Willow looked back up into the face of her savior and noticed he was looking at her with a scared and uncertain expression, expecting her to scream at him and run away.

Should she be screaming? In a different situation she might have _Might._ But she couldn't find an actual reason to. This person, uh, turtle- er, thing just saved her life. Then everything hit Willow like a ton of bricks. He just _saved_ her life. She had never been in any situation, that she could recall, like that, and it was pretty damn terrifying. Realizing the situation she was just in, she began to feel tears prickle in the corners of her eyes. She tried to hold it in. She really did, but she couldn't hold it back. Willow threw her arms around the neck of her savior and clinged to him like he was her lifeline as she sobbed into his neck. She felt his arms tighten around her and his head rest against the top of her as he rocked them back and forth, comforting her.

"Shhh. It's ok. Nothing's going to get you now, I promise." He started to rub comforting circles in her back again.

"I won't let anything get you."

 **A/N:**

Awwww how cute :3 Anyway, this chapter took me forever to write. I was up till 4 am trying to get this done and out to you guys because I'll be going on vacation soon for a week. Which means no internet. And no internet means no updates. But that also gives me more time to think about the plot of my next chapter! :)

So I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review! It makes me happy to see your feedback! Plus it keeps me motivated to write.

Also if there's someone out there reading this story and can dabble a bit on deviantart or something of that sort and would like to make a cover pic for this story would be fabulous.

So if you have any questions, suggestions, or fan art for my story you can PM me, or email me at mbw6284


	3. Chapter 3

Donatello was a turtle of many things. He was a ninja, a scientist, and a medic. But a comforter of human strangers? Nope. As soon as his arms went around the trembling girl's body, he knew there was no way out of this situation that wouldn't risk him being seen by her. And the moment she laid her stormy blue eyes on him, he knew he was done for, but when Donatello looked in her face, he saw curiosity written all over it more than fear.

What surprised him more is what had happened next. He expected her to scream and run away, but was completely dumbfounded when the traumatized girl threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his neck. He looked up at his brothers expectantly, silently asking what he should do, but they only shrugged at him because they too had limited knowledge on how to give a traumatized person condolence. Donnie had let out an irritated huff and rolled his eyes, then he reluctantly put his hand on her back and rubbed it, in what he was hoping, a soothing gesture. Apparently he guessed correctly because after a moment, the girls sobs quieted down just a little and took it as a green light and started to gently rock them both back and forth, whispering comforting words to her.

"I won't let anyone get you."

The girl's sobs quieted to sniffling as Donnie continued to rock back and forth. "Uh, I hate to interrupt this, um, touching moment, but uh... who's dog is that?" A deep, Brooklyn accented voice announced.

Willow completely forgot about Sam and whipped her head up to see her beloved dog taking up a wide, defensive stance and growling low. He seemed apprehensive to attack because these four strange creatures seemed to be helping his master, but that didn't stop him from wanting to protect her.

Willow slowly raised herself from the turtle's lap that she was occupying, and slowly approached Sam, not wanting to provoke him any further. He seemed to relax a little seeing his master unharmed and the fur on his back lay flat. Willow got down on her knees a few feet away from the apprehensive dog. "It's okay, Sammy."

Sam let out a short whine and trotted to Willow and proceeded to lick her face affectionately. She giggled at her dogs gesture and pushed him back a little and stood up to face her large, humanoid turtle saviors. "Um... Thanks for saving me." She looked down at her feet and self consciously rubbed her arms. Willow was never one much for words and was always shy around people.

The turtle in the blue mask spoke first as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "It's no problem, it's what we do." He let his arm fall back to his side as his face became more serious. "But now that you've seen us, I guess that means we should-"

He never got to finish his sentence as the orange masked turtle jumped enthusiastically in the air and shouted, "We get to introduce ourselves!"

The blue clad turtle sighed heavily, "Yes, that." He straightened himself and said, "I'm Leonardo," he gestured to himself, "and these are my brothers."

He pointed to the one in the purple mask, the once she recognized as her comforter, "Donatello." Said turtle gave a sheepish smile and waved. Willow waved back, "Sorry that I, uh, cried all over you." She said as her cheeks reddened.

Donatello just gave a dismissive wave and smiled sweetly, "It's fine."

She looked back at Leonardo, "And this is-" he started.

"Hi I'm Michelangelo!" Willow jumped as the turtle in orange put his arm around her shoulders. "But you, babe, can call me anything." He said with a wink. Then he gestured toward the remainder turtle in red. "And the broody looking one here is Raphael."

"Hey!" Raphael shouted as he hit Michelangelo on the back of his head.

Leonardo sighed and put his hand where his nose ridge would be, shaking his head. "It's a never ending nightmare." He groaned to himself.

Raphael stepped forward with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Since we introduced ourselves, it's only fair that you should too."

Willow began to twiddle her fingers nervously and found particular interest in a nearby trashcan. "My name is Willow."

Michelangelo gave her a big, toothy smile. "That's a cute name, babe." Willow felt her face become hot at his compliment. She hardly ever got compliments. Probably because she wasn't a social butterfly.

Leonardo spoke up,"It's nice to meet you, Willow, but there are a few things that we need to discuss now that you've seen us."

Raphael rolled his eyes, "Do you really think that's necessary, Fearless? I'm pretty sure she's not gonna blab to the whole world about us. It's not like anyone would believe her anyway."

Leonardo glared at his brother, "Yes, but we need to take precautions." He then looked back at Willow with a serious face and moved to stand in front of her.

Not being comfortable with the proximity this strange creature was to his master, Sam let out a low growl. Willow gave a tug on his leash and let out a firm command, "No!" She looked back at Leonardo timidly. "I'm sorry, he was a military working dog, so he can be a little over protective."

Raphael scoffed, "A little?"

"Anyways," Leonardo began, "like I said, we need to discuss some things." He said in a stern tone.

Willow, as shy as she was, gulped as she looked up at him and realized how big he really was. He stood a good few inches above her, and had a really muscular build. Her eyes widened a bit when she noticed the two swords strapped to the back of his shell.

' _Geez! These guys are so metal!'_ She thought to herself.

Willow broke from her thoughts when Leonardo began to speak again, "You cannot tell anyone about us. That means your friends and even your parents. Understand?"

She gave him a timid nod, "I understand."

"Good. Believe it or not, we have many enemies. Enemies that want to hurt us. Now that you know of our existence, there is a possibility that they would bring harm to you as well." Willow's opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words to say, shocked at this new information she was given. Leonardo, seeing her distress, put a hand on her shoulder, "I don't mean to scare you, I'm just voicing what's at risk for you." All Willow could do was give another nod.

Michelangelo wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry, sweet thing, we're ninjas, we can totally protect you!" Willow gave a small smile at the hyper-active turtle's attempt at comforting her.

Leonardo cleared his throat, "Right." He turned to his brothers, "We should head back home, Master Splinter is probably still up waiting for us." He looked back at Willow, "Will you be fine going back home?"

"Well.. um-" She began but Donatello spoke up.

"I can watch after her while she walks home."

"Is that okay with you?" Leonardo asked Willow.

Willow let a small smile settle on her lips and shrugged lightly, "I'd actually feel a lot safe if he came with me."

"Alright. Then it's settled. Donnie," Leonardo spoke to his younger brother, "meet us back at the lair once Willow's safely inside." He then looked back to Willow. "It was a pleasure to meet you." He said with a curt nod and leaped up to the roof of the nearest building.

"See ya, Stringbean." Raphael smirked and leapt after his brother as Willow scoffed at her new nickname.

Michelangelo gave Willow a tight hug, "Never forget me, babe!" Willow laughed at his dramatic theatrics even though she was a little uncomfortable with the closeness. Michelangelo gave a mock salute as he launched himself after his brothers.

Donnie chuckled, "Don't mind Mikey. He can be a little overly confident and think of himself as a real 'ladies man'."

Willow gave a short laugh then started to fumble with Sam's leash and looked at her hands. "Thank you again for helping me. I'm sure the last thing you wanted to do was calm down a hysteric girl."

Donnie took a few steps towards her. "It's okay." He reasoned but Willow just shook her head and frowned a bit.

"No. No, it's not." Her breathing began to quicken and she started fidgeting with her hands. "Sometimes, I- I just freak out for no r-reason a-and I just c-can't help it s-sometimes."

Donnie abruptly closed the distance between them and grasped her hands firmly with his own. "Hey, it's ok. Deep breaths. It's ok." Willow nodded her head fervently and took a few deep, calming breaths. "Better?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah." Willow responded. "I think so."

Donnie smiled at her, "Good, let's get you home then." He looked up towards the roof of the building beside them for a moment, then met her eyes again. "I'm going to have to follow you from the rooftops. You know," he gestured to himself, "for obvious reasons. But don't worry, if something wrong happens, I'll be there. I'll make sure you get home safe."

Willow took one more deep breath. "Okay." And with that, Donnie disappeared to the rooftops and Willow proceeded to walk out of the alleyway, with Sam by her side, towards home.

…

Willow made it home to her two-story apartment without any problems. Before she went inside, she looked to the rooftops and tried to spot Donatello but couldn't find him and assumed that he just went back home when he saw she was unharmed. Willow let out a sigh and went inside. She unclipped Sam's leash and he made a bee-line up the stairs to Willow's room as she hung his leash on a hook mounted in the wall.

Willow followed Sam up the stairs, to her room. Once in her room she closed the door and leaned against it, letting out a heavy sigh. She stood there for a moment letting tonight's events sink in, but was brought from her thoughts when she heard light knocking on her window. Sam's ears perked at the sudden sound and growled. Willow cautiously made it to her window and pulled up the blinds. Once she saw the familiar figure of Donatello, she let out a gasp and opened her window. She stepped to the side and gestured for him to come in, which he gratefully accepted.

"I just wanted to make sure you got in safe." Donnie said as he gave a small, nervous smile. Sam cautiously walked over to Donnie and started to sniff him, inspecting him. Donnie just stood stiffly and didn't interfere with the large dog's actions. Once deeming the humanoid turtle worthy of being in his master's room, Sam took a seat beside Willow's bed, but still kept a watchful eye on her.

"Sorry about him." Willow gestured to Sam.

Donnie just smiled, "That's fine. I can tell he's very protective of you."

"Yeah, very." Willow twiddled her fingers nervously, "Thanks for walking me home, I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I should probably head back home now. The guys are probably wondering where I am."

He started to turn around but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. "Thank you, again. For everything."

Donatello was apprehensive at first, but he soon relaxed and returned the hug. "It's no problem."

Willow, realizing what she was doing, let go of Donnie. "M'sorry." She mumbled and looked sheepish.

Donnie gave a dismissive wave and began to walk towards her open window and stepped out onto her fire escape. Willow leaned against her window sill as Donnie turned around to face her. "See you around, Willow." He said with a small wave, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

 _'How does he even do that. Freakin' ninjas.'_ Willow thought to herself as she shut her window. She turned around to look at Sam. He perked up and tilted his head at her.

"Well tonight was certainly... eventful."

…

 **A/N:**

Ok so I got this chapter out as soon as I could because I'm gonna be gone for a week and won't be able to write because I'll have no internet... :(

Also, sorry if this chapter seems a little boring. I tried to make up for it by adding some fluffiness. I just wanted to get all the formalities out of the way so I can get to the exciting stuff I have planned for in future chapters!

Another reminder, in my first update I asked if you guys wanted this story to be a romance. So far I have one person who says 'yes' and another that says 'no'. I need some more input!

Anyways, as always, review! It makes me happy to see your feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

I'm back! And yes, I had a lovely vacation. I got to stay in a houseboat on a lake in Tennessee. And I recommend only having about 4 or 5 people on one houseboat, not 9, oh geeze... that was... interesting. I had to share a room that was big enough to only fit a full sized bed with my brother's girlfriend. And this creepy guy tried to hit on me and my sister. Bleh! That was gross. Gatlinburg sure is an interesting place at night. And I got an earache in my left ear and it freaking sucks. But on the bright side, I got tan!

Also, shoutout to tmntlover2013 for reviewing my story! You're my new favorite person in the whole world! *hugs and kisses*

Anyways on with the story! Y'all have waited long enough for an update.

…

Blood pumped vigorously through Leonardo's veins as he, Raphael, and Michelangelo flew across the rooftops of New York. To his left, Leo heard Mikey let out a 'woop' as he performed a graceful flip over a gap between two buildings. Leo kept his focused gaze forward, listening to the thundering of his heart echo in his ears. However, he would be brought out of his focused state many times. and not because of Mikey's hollering.

There was something... off... about that Willow girl he and his brother's encountered tonight. The atmosphere around her was unsettling, her aura screamed at him, saying something wasn't right. He had felt a tingling sensation starting at the base of his neck and traveled into his arms when he stood next to her. And it was not the pleasant kind of tingling; almost like electricity.

The three brothers silently landed in an alleyway and made their way to a manhole cover. Raph looked around for anyone who might notice them but saw that the coast was clear and lifted the cover and leaped through, followed by Mikey, then Leo, who replaced the cover in its spot.

"So, was that chick back there cute or what!" Mikey's voice echoed boisterously through the sewer tunnels. Raph sighed heavily and smacked the back of Mikey's head when he walked by.

Leo just ignored their banter as they headed towards the lair. "I don't know. Something didn't feel right about her. I don't trust her." He said.

"Course ya don't, Fearless." Raph said with a huff and rolled his eyes.

They came up to the hidden entrance of the lair and Leo pulled on one of the sewer pipes and the wall slid open to reveal the turtle's home. The door slid shut behind them as the stepped in and Mikey bounded to the couch and flipped over the back and landed right on the cushions, immediately picking up the remote and turning on the TV. Raph, not as graceful as Mikey, plopped himself on the cushion next to Mikey and crossed his arms over his plastron.

Leo narrowed his eyes slightly. "Didn't you guys feel all tingly when you were around her?"

Raph smirked and leaned closer to Mikey, "I think Leo has the hots for the chick." He whispered slightly, but was still loud enough for Leo to hear.

Leo's cheeks blushed lightly, "Not that kind of tingly!" His voice cracked. He cleared his throat and recomposed himself, wearing a more serious face. "Anyway, I just think that she could be a threat."

"Psh! A threat!" Mikey turned himself around from the couch to face Leo. "Bro, did you see the way she was cowering on the ground? Plus, the way she looked when you were all up in her bubble giving her your "Almighty Leader Speech", I'd say she looked like she was going to piss her pants."

Leo rolled his eyes at Mikey's choice of words but then remembered something, "But did you guys see the way she defended herself against those Purple Dragons? She was trained to fight."

"Big deal." Raph scoffed from his seat. "So the girl has some moves, and didn't she say that her dad was in the Marines or something? He probably taught her a few fighting techniques."

Leo crossed his arms over his plastron, "Well I still don't trust her, and I think we need to investigate into it more."

Mikey's eyes went wide, "You mean we get to hang out with her!" He gasped.

"After I get Sensei's opinion. And she's already seen us, I just want to find more information about her to see if she's any threat to us."

"Relax, Fearless." Raph sighed. "I'm sure she's not some freaky ninja assassin sent to kill us."

Leo gave him a somewhat solemn look, "You don't understand. Something didn't feel right about her." He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going to talk to Sensei."

Leo made his way to his father's room and entered silently on trained feet. He knelt before the meditating figure. "What troubles you, Leonardo." Master Splinter spoke without even opening an eye.

"How-" Leonardo started but Master Splinter stopped him with a raise of his hand and opened his eyes.

"I think I had raised you long enough to know when my son is bothered." Master Splinter looked at him expectantly.

Leo sighed heavily and began nervously, "Sensei, we uh... run-in with a uh... a human." He gave a sheepish look before quickly clearing his throat, "She was being attacked by Purple Dragons, and from the looks of it, it must've something pretty serious for those thugs to beat up a helpless girl." Master Splinter's ears perked slightly at this new information.

"But that's only part of it." Leo looked off to the side as he began again. "When I was near her, I felt this... negative, I guess that's a way to put it, energy. It almost felt like electricity. I never felt anything like it and I'm ." He looked up at Master Splinter. "Sensei, I don't think she's human."

Master Splinter closed his eyes and hummed thoughtfully in response as he absorbed all this information given to him. "And what course of action do you think you should take, my son?" He asked, curious of what his opinion might be.

"Well," Leo began almost timidly, "I thought that we should find out more information about her, kinda get to know her, I guess."

Master Splinter sat silent for a moment, contemplating Leo's plan. He opened his eyes again, "If you deem it necessary, for the safety of our family, then I give you my permission to go through with your plan. However, you must proceed with precaution, we do not fully know what we are dealing with."

Leo bowed his head respectfully to his sensei. "I will, Master Splinter. Thank you."

With a nod Master Splinter said, "You are dismissed, Leonardo. I must get back to meditating."

Leo rose from his spot before Master Splinter and bowed from the waist before exiting. Before he even entered the main living area, irritating squalls from Mikey could be clearly heard.

"Hey, Lover Boy's back!"

"Seriously Mikey? Cut it out." An irritated sigh from Donnie was heard.

"Oh c'mon, Don, you totally dig her!"

Leo stepped fully into the main living area to witness the feud. Once he walked in, he saw Mikey perched on the couch backwards on his knees talking to a rather red looking Donatello, who was trying to make it to his lab unnoticed but fell victim to Michelangelo's constant teasing.

Donnie pinched where the bridge of his nose would be, "No, I don't Mikey. I'm sure she's a sweet girl but it's not like that. I just walked her home to make sure she was safe "

Mikey gasped and pointed at Donnie and started to jump enthusiastically, "Dude! You're totally blushing, you so think she's hot!"

If it was even possible, Donnie's cheeks reddened even more, "Mikey!" He let out an exasperated sigh, "Whatever, I'm going to my lab."

Leo stepped in to stop him, "Wait just a second, Don. Since everyone's here, I'd like to discuss to you all about what Master Splinter and I decided to do about Willow."

From the couch, Raph rolled his eyes and grumbled something incoherent.

"What was that, Raphael?" Leo crossed his arms over his plastron and gave Raph a pointed look.

"Nuttin', Fearless." Raph huffed. "Just that you're making such a big deal outta this when it could be just nuttin'."

Leo gave him one last irritated look, "Anyways, as I was saying, Master Splinter and I came to the decision that we should find more information about Willow, but we need to be cautious about it. Which means we aren't going to rush into it and bombard her with questions, Mikey." He looked right at Mikey.

"Hey, no worries, bro. I'll be cool, I'm always cool." Mikey grinned, pointing both of his thumbs at himself.

Raph snorted, "Since when?"

Mikey glared at Raph and muttered, "Cooler than you..."

Leo groaned to himself and put a hand to his forehead and sighed, then snapped his fingers in his brother's faces to get their attention, "Focus. We'll meet with her again tomorrow night. Agreed?" Each of them nodded. "Good. Now, I suggest that we all should go to bed. We've had a long day." And with that, he headed upstairs to his room.

Once secluded in his room, Leo began to take off his gear and laid it neatly on his desk that was placed in a corner of his room. He pulled the covers of his neatly made bed back and laid down. He tried to let sleep overtake him, but he couldn't will his eyes to close. He just laid there staring up at the ceiling, thinking about his encounter with Willow. He was certain that there was something not normal about her. Just because his brothers didn't think so, didn't mean he was wrong.

Leo sighed and turned over to lay on his side. ' _This is going to be a long night.'_ He thought to himself.

…

The next morning, Willow was rudely awakened by the feeling of something went on her face. She scrunched up her face and wiped it with the back of her hand. She squinted her eyes open to see Sam standing on his hind legs, perched on the edge of Willow's bed with his ears perked forward and tail wagging furiously. Sam, excited to see his master awake, licked her face again. Willow groaned and rubbed her face in her blanket.

"Ugh! Your breath smells like freaking roadkill!" Sam only wagged his tail harder and pant in response.

Willow threw her covers off and sat up and sighed, rubbing her face. She reminisced back to last night and her encounter with the turtles. She shuddered at the thought of Leonardo. The way he presented himself and looked at her with scrutinizing gaze, as if he was silently judging her, screamed "I'm the leader and you are beneath me." Willow couldn't help but squirm under his be honest, she was kinda terrified of him, and Willow being as timid as she is doesn't help anything with the situation. And to say that she almost wet herself would've been an understatement. Also probably she was almost beaten to death by a couple of thugs, but to say the least, she was pretty shaken up.

Then she thought of Donatello. Strangely, he made her feel safe and he seemed so nice. She thought of how he held her during her panic attack and easily pulled her out of it with that kind voice his, and those big, doe eyes...

 _'Woah, woah! Hold up!'_ Willow mentally slapped herself. _'Seriously, you just met him. And he's a mutant at that.'_ She rubbed her temples and groaned. _'What am I doing..'_

Willow got up from her bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen with Sam hot on her heels. Seated at the kitchen table, conversing with her father was a well built man at least in his early fifties. His salt and pepper hair was styled in a neat military buzz cut, and his skin tanned from overexposure to the sun. His attention was brought to Willow as she stood in the doorway.

"Hey there, darling." His aged, deep voice, laced with a thick European accent. The man flashed Willow a slightly yellowed smile.

Willow returned the smile, "Hey, Uncle Alin."

Alin wasn't really her uncle, but he's been part of her life for as long as she can remember. He and her father, Jacob, were close friends while in the Marines when Alin saved Jacob's ass countless times out in the field. Alin would stop by often to visit their family and check in with Willow.

Willow walked over to the kitchen counter, where her mother was cooking, and snatched a few pieces of bacon. "So, what brings you here, Alin." She asked.

Alin sighed and leaned back in his seat and ran a hand over his shaved hair. "Well, I'm going to be deployed to Afghanistan in a couple weeks, so I'd thought I'd visit you all before I leave."

Jacob's eyes widened a bit. "Really, now."

"Yeah, well, I have been promoted to Sergeant Major not too long ago." Alin beamed proudly.

Jacob let out a low whistle. Lauren, Willow's mother, who had been listening from her spot at the stove, gave Alin a pointed look, "You had better be careful out there."

Alin just chuckled and gave her a mock salute, "Yes ma'am."

"I mean it." She warned.

"Don't worry, Lauren. I'll be fine." Alin shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat, "Did you all hear about the murder last night?" Willow raised her brows.

Lauren gasped, "What murder?"

Alin sighed and rested his hands on the table, "Something about a gang trade gone wrong off of 28th Street. Police say it was Purple Dragons."

Willow's breath caught in her throat as she froze at the mention of the Purple Dragons and she flashed back to last night. She remembered a group of thugs huddled around that man in the alley, with a gun pointed at his head, and the purple dragon tattoos she spotted on them.

"Willow, sweetie, are you okay?" Willow blinked as her mother pulled her from her thoughts. It wasn't until then that she realized her death grip around a poor strip of bacon. She loosened her grip and ate strangled meat, "Yeah, mom, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Lauren pressed.

"Yes, mom." She cleared her throat. "I have to go to the bathroom." She made up a lame excuse to leave.

 _'I have to go to the bathroom? Really, Willow? Genius...'_ She thought, mentally slapping herself repeatedly. She ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room. She brought a hand to her forehead and took a shaky breath.

 _'Oh God... that guy was actually killed.'_

She paced back and forth a couple of times in front of her bed before sitting on it, running her fingers through her hair. She let out an exaggerated groan and dramatically threw herself on her back.

First, a couple of gang members tried to kill her for witnessing their attempted murder, that apparently happened. Then, she meets a group of mutant, fighting turtles.

She turned over to lay on her stomach groaned into her pillow, "What is happening with my life."

…

 **A/N:**

Oh goodness... this chapter took me forever to write. Mainly because I get distracted so easily and started listening to NSYNC and Backstreet Boys while I was writing. Don't judge. They're fabulous. Plus it was my birthday yesterday, the big 18! I'm officially an adult! I'm actually crying inside... I don't wanna be an adult and to adult things!

Sorry if this chapter was super boring but it's essential to my plot. But next chapter will be better because Willow gets to hang with the guys!

Anyways, please review! It makes me smile and keeps me motivated!

Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

Surprise, bitch. (AHS Coven reference, in case you didn't get that) I'm back with an early update. And on a completely unrelated topic...

...Come, little children. Gather around Mama while she tells you a story.

No, for real tho, I gotta story for y'all. It was so traumatizing, I had to share it with someone so I thought, "Why not share it with you guys?" So here I am. Think of this as one of those Pixar short films they show before the actual movie!

By the way, this is a true story, and it happened like very recently, like, two days ago.

So, I live in this tiny condo with just my mom and she decided to go out of town for the weekend so I've been home alone. Anyways, one night, while getting ready for bed, I look at my face in the mirror and see a dry patch of skin on my face. I go into my mom's bathroom in search of some facial moisturizer and open up a couple cabinets.

But, alas, my search was futile so I go to the last cabinet under the sink, my hopes high that I might find the lotion so my face may be hydrated. I open the cabinet and continue my search. I pick up some stuff to move it out of the way so I could see better. One of the objects I picked up was wrapped in a plastic Kroger grocery bag, so I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was long and kinda squishy, yet firm.

With the object still grasped in my hand, I kept looking for that dang bottle of lotion. And it took me a few moments to realize what I was actually holding. I paused my search and glanced at the object and thought, " _This... is a dildo."_

I just sat there kinda unsure of what to do. Then the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

 _MY MOTHER HAS A FUCKING DILDO AND I'M HOLDING IT_

I screamed bloody murder and chucked that mother fucker back in the cabinet and ran out of there like I was on fire to my bathroom and washed my hands for 10 minutes.

I kid you not, I was in straight tears. I'm still crying inside. I think I need therapy...

Anyways, the end!

Boy, do I feel loads better now that I've got that out!

And now, the story.

…

Willow spent practically the entire day up in her room, trying to calm her bundled nerves. She wasn't going to freak out. She can't. She only emerged from her lair to say goodbye to Alin, and she left her room to go to the bathroom relieve herself. Her parents would check on her throughout the day and ask her if she was okay, and Willow decided to make up some dumb excuse that she "must've come down with a cold."

It was now nearing ten o'clock and the sky was dark, Willow sat on her bed staring at a blank page of the sketchbook in her lap and pencil in hand. She couldn't will herself the draw anything, her mind was so jumbled with a million thoughts at the moment. She had to get out; she couldn't stay here much longer, if she did, she was sure to explode.

Her head whipped up as she heard knocking on her bedroom door. "Yeah?" She asked.

Her mother peeked in, "Are you alright?"

Willow groaned inwardly, but forced a smile. That would have to be the sixth time today that her mother has asked that question.

"I'm fine mom. I just feel a little sick is all." Willow shrugged lightly.

Her mother looked slightly relieved, "Do you need anything?"

Willow shook her head, "No thanks. I think I'm just gonna go to bed." She lied smoothly.

"Alright, I guess." Lauren sighed lightly but gave Willow a smile, "Goodnight."

Willow gave her mother a slight smile in return, "G'night."

As soon as her mother closed the door, Willow let out a loud sigh of relief. She got up from her bed and ran to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a dark hoodie, to shield her from the late summer's cooling night air.. She slipped on the articles of clothing and made her way towards her window. She pulled on her sneakers before opening her window and stepping out on the fire escape.

Truth be told, this wasn't the first time Willow has sneaked out. She did it on occasion, mainly when she just needed to go out and get some fresh air, well as fresh as New York gets, and go on a walk to clear her mind. It usually helped her, and as she climbed down the ladder into the alleyway below, she hoped it would help her tonight.

She landed on the ground with a light thud and meandered to the alley's entrance. Willow instantly felt the weight in her chest start to lift as she started to walk on the sidewalk. For it being New York at night, there was, surprisingly, very few people out and about. Willow walked for a while, about then minutes to be exact, before finding a bench to rest on. She got lost in her own thoughts as she looked around her surroundings. Her eye caught a familiar figure across the street and she focused to get a better look. Her eyes widened as she gasped.

 _'No... It can't be.'_

Across the street stood two very familiar, though she'd rather forget about them, figures. Both had the distinguishable purple dragon tattoos, but one had several bruises and lacerations on his arms and face, and the other bore bite marks?

Willow felt her blood run cold when she saw one of them make direct eye contact with her, then her heart stopped when he elbowed his friend to get his attention and then point at her.

 _'Ah, shit...'_

When the two thugs started across the street for her, Willow ran like her life depended on it, because well, it actually did. Once she took off, so did the gang members.

 _'Crap, shit, crap, shit, crap, shit.'_ Willow panicked.

Willow wanted to punch herself in the face when she took an abrupt left and, of course, found herself in a dead end.

"Mother fu-" Her sentence was cut short when she felt an iron grip around her waist and a hand over her mouth to silence her.

She thrashed around wildly and let out muffled screams, trying desperately to get away from her attacker as they practically carried her into the shadows of the alley.

"Shh! Calm down, dudette, I'm trying to save you!" Willow stopped when she heard the familiar voice whisper to her.

 _'Michaelangelo?'_

Said turtle pressed both of their bodies against the wall to hide themselves in the dark, his hand still firmly placed over Willow's mouth.

The sound of pounding feet coming closer could be heard and then stop right in front of the alley's entrance. "Where'd dat bitch go?" A deep and gravely voice said. "I swear I saw 'er run in 'ere."

Willow clung to Mikey for dear life as she took deep, shaky breaths through her nose.

"I don't know, man. Let's jus' go." Another deep voice with a thick Brooklyn accent said. "If we see 'er on da' streets again, we'll jus' pop 'er in the head."

At this point, Willow was shaking like a leaf. _'They are going to kill me?!'_

Once Mikey was sure the thugs were gone, he released Willow and turned her to look at him and put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "You okay there?"

It took a few moments for Willow to respond, but she did eventually. "Yeah. Just a little shaken up." She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "I'm fine." She reassured again.

Mikey gave here a cheerful grin, "Man, it's a good thing we were around then, huh."

Willow gave him a confused look, "We?" She said as she looked around them only seeing just them two in the alley.

"Oh, right!" Mikey remembered, "The guys are up top."

Before Willow could say anything else, she let out a startled squeak as Mikey hoisted her on the back of his shell in a piggyback. "Hang on, babe!" He said before he propelled them into the air with such strength and speed Willow has never seen. She gripped his neck like it was her lifeline as he pushed himself off the alley walls and launched them up and on the roof of the building.

"Um... You can let go now." Willow hadn't realized they had stopped because she was too busy keeping her eyes closed and head tucked in the back of Mikey's neck. She looked up and saw they were on the roof of a building next to the rest of the turtles.

"Oh... right..." She said sheepishly as she hopped off and attempted to smooth out her now, tangled, thick, hair.

"Geeze, Mike. Tryna' give her a heart attack?" Raphael spoke up, arms crossed over his plastron.

Donatello rushed over to Willow's side and rested a hand on her shoulder and inspected her for injuries, "Willow, are you okay? Mikey saw those Purple Dragons chasing you, and well, you know the rest."

Willow put her hand over Donnie's, "I'm fine, really."

Donnie looked behind Willow at Mikey and Mikey grinned and waggled his eye ridges at Donnie. Donnie only glared at him heatedly in response then rolled his eyes. He looked back at Willow, "You sure?"

"Donnie, does she look hurt to ya'? She's fine." Raph stepped in to save Willow from Donnie's persistent doctoring. Raph looked at her with a slight smirk, "Yer pretty quick on her feet by the way. You might be almost as fast as this bonehead." He jabbed a thumb in Mikey's direction.

Mikey's protest going unnoticed, Willow's face heated up slightly. "Perks of being tall, I guess." She shrugged.

From off to the side, Willow could see Leonardo, arms crossed, giving her a scrutinizing glare as if he was trying to read her body. To say the least, it made her extremely uncomfortable and she found herself looking at the ground and fiddling with her hands.

"C'mon, let's get you home." Donnie spoke up.

Willow's eyes widened in panic. She didn't want to go home. She couldn't. Not yet. She was still a bundle of nerves getting ready to explode, and being chased by those thugs certainly helped nothing.

"No!" She said a little bit louder than intended. "I mean, no. I can't."

Mikey gasped, "Did you run away or something?" Raph groaned and whacked the back of Mikey's head.

Willow raised a brow for a moment, "Wha-? No, I didn't run away." She looked down at her feet a bit sheepish and rubbed her arm. "I just needed to be out. Calm my nerves."

Talking about her anxiety was never an easy thing for Willow. It somehow made her more anxious. Which is why she hated therapists.

"Aww... Leo, can we take her home? Please?" Mikey tried to convince his brother.

Leo just gave him a look that said "really?" and sighed, "No, Mikey. We can't just bring random people to our home." Leo still didn't trust her enough to just bring her to their lair. He was, in fact, still trying to get a read on her. He noticed a few things, actually. Like, whenever her breathing or heart rate picks up, he can start to feel the tingling sensation in the air. It's almost as if her "fight or flight" response is picking up her distress and feels the need to protect her from any imminent threat. She also seemed to be pretty oblivious about it too, like she doesn't know what she's actually doing.

 _'Poor girl.'_ He thought with only slight sympathy.

Mikey jumped up and down enthusiastically, waving an arm in the air violently, "Oh! Oh! Oh! I have an idea!"

Leo rolled his head to the side to look at him, "Yes Mikey?" He said with as much patience he could muster.

"How about we play Ninja Hide n' Seek."

Willow tilted her head slightly, "Ninja Hide n' Seek?"

Mikey nodded, "Yup! Just like Hide n' Seek, except we play it to improve our ninja stealth."

"I don't think she'd want to play Hide n' seek, genious." Raph interrupted with a roll of his eyes.

"I think it sounds fun. And it will probably get my mind off of things." Willow shrugged with a slight smile. "I'm pretty sure I'd fail horribly against a bunch of ninjas, but it sounds kinda exciting."

"Alright!" Mikey fist pumped the air. "Donnie's it, scatter!" At the speed of light everyone except for Donnie disappeared. Well, and a wide-eyed Willow.

"Holy crap!" She spun around, looking for where everyone went.

Donnie only chuckled at her. "Better go hide." He covered his eyes with a hand.

"Um... right. Hide." Willow chewed on her bottom lip and looked around, "Erm..." She ran off in a random direction. "Where the hell do I hide on the roof of a freaking building?" She muttered to herself. She went to the edge of the roof and discovered that it actually dropped off to another roof just six feet down. Smirking to herself, she jumped down and looked around her new surroundings. She noticed an old billboard standing upon the roof and she made a beeline towards it. She went behind one of the support poles a found a ladder leading straight up to a platform that was concealed in the shadows.

 _'Looks good to me.'_ She thought with a smile and began to climb the ladder. Once safely perched on the platform, she let out a sigh and leaned against the billboard.

"Fancy meeting you here." A deep, Brooklyn voice cut through the silence.

"Oh shit!" Willow nearly fell off, but an emerald green hand shot out to grab her arm to steady her. She gripped his hand that was around her arm. "I think I almost peed myself." She said without thinking.

Raph started to chuckle, "Damn, Stringbean. Didn't mean to scare ya that much."

"Freaking ninjas. I don't know how-" Willow started but Raph abruptly put a finger against his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. She raised a brow at him, but found out why as soon as he pointed down and she saw Donnie walk silently under the billboard. As quietly as she could, Willow pressed herself into the shadows more. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding when Donnie moved on to a different area.

She glanced over at Raph briefly, "I don't know how you guys do this."

"Years and years of practice." He said.

"How long?" She asked.

"Since we started to walk." He stated simply.

Willow only hummed in response. She looked over at him again, but longer this time. She gulped at the dangerously pointed looking weapons placed in his belt. She also noticed how much bigger he was than the rest of his brothers. He looked like her could kill her in one punch.

"Like what you see?" Willow hadn't realized she was still staring at Raph and she looked over at his face to see a smug smirk on it. Her face heated up with embarrassment and she looked away quickly.

"M' sorry. I-I didn't mean-" She stuttered but Raph cut her off with a light, friendly punch in the arm.

"Nah, it's fine."

They sat in a moment of silence before Raph started again, "I don't see why Leo's so paranoid about ya."

"Is that why he keeps staring at me like he wants to eat me?" Willow questioned.

Raph rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah somthin' like that."

"Well he has a reason to be like that, I guess. I mean, I would be pretty protective of my family if I was in his position. I'm just a random stranger that popped into your guy's lives. He's gonna be suspicious."

"Yeah, I guess." Raph replied before starting again. "So, what's up with you? Why are you so jittery all the time?"

"Um.. Well..." Out of habit, Willow started to fumble with her hands. "I've just always been a bit on edge, I guess."

Raph groaned and grabbed her hands, "Again with the hands. Stop that. You're actin' like we're all against ya." He released her hands and looked her in the face, "We're not gonna hurt ya. Well, I won't unless you get on my nerves." He smirked at her and gave her a playful nudge.

Willow found herself giggling, "You know," She thought aloud. "for someone who looks like they eat puppies on a regular basis and could pick his teeth with my bones afterwards, you're a big softie."

Raph crossed his arms and tried to look serious, but couldn't contain himself and smiled, "Don't expect that from me too often."

"Noted."

They sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence for a few moments before Willow started to speak again, "Hey, do you think Donnie found the others yet? We've been up here for a while."

"Yeah, he should've found us by now." Raph looked around suspiciously, "It never takes us this long to finish the game. I think they're up to something."

At his statement, Willow immediately put her guard up and started to look around as well. It was eerily quiet. Nothing but the sounds of traffic and the occasional police sirens could be heard. She subconsciously scooted closer to Raph. He gave her a questioning look but shrugged it off.

Just as Willow was about to speak up, something hit the top of her head and exploded, leaving her soaking wet and cold.

"Mikey! I said no water balloons!" She heard an angry Donatello exclaim from above. Beside her, Raph was seething you could practically see steam coming off of him.

"I'm gonna kill them." He muttered to himself and shot upwards with a growl. He passed Donnie, he'll get him later. Right now his target was Mikey, who bolted away with a rather girlish scream.

Willow was too busy shivering slightly as a breeze picked up to notice Donnie had hopped down beside her.

"I'm so sorry, Willow!" He exclaimed. "I told Mikey not to use water balloons." He got a closer look at her and noticed she was shivering. "Oh geeze, you're cold. I'm sorry!" He rambled again.

Willow just gave him a smile, "I'm fine, it's just a little water." She took off her soaked sweatshirt and tied it around her waist. "See? No harm done."

Donnie sighed, "We should get you back home before you get a cold."

A small gasp escaped from Willow as Donnie unexpectedly picked her up bridal style and jumped down from the platform and landed on the roof on trained, silent feet.

Once out of Donnie's hold, Willow witnessed Leo pulling an angry, wet Raph off of Mikey. "That's enough, Raphael! It was just a harmless prank." Leo said.

Once Mikey was safely away from Raph's clutches, Donnie cleared his throat, "Um, we should probably take Willow home since someone had to throw a water balloon on her." He sent a glare towards Mikey who looked sheepish.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that."

"Alright, Don. You lead the way." Leo looked to the purple banded turtle.

Donnie turned his back to Willow and gestured for her to get on. "Right. This again." She sighed and hopped on his shell and wrapped her arms securely around his neck.

Donnie turned his head slightly to look back at Willow and gave her a small but reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." And with that, he took off in the direction of her home.

At first, Willow had buried her face in the crook of Donnie's shoulder and gripped onto him for dear life, just listening to his strong and steady breathing. Donnie briefly looked over to her and smirked.

"You know, you can look up."

Willow took a quick peep, but as soon as she did, Donnie leaped over a particularly wide gap. She gasped and hid her face back in his neck. "No thanks, I'm good." She breathed.

"Don't like heights?"

"I'm not a big fan of them."

Neither said another word after that. Pretty soon they landed on the roof of Willow's two-story apartment. She jumped from Donnie's back, "I don't know how you guys can do that." She shook her head as she smoothed out her ruffled clothes and hair. "But thank you for taking me home. Again."

Donnie gave Willow a sweet smile, which she returned gratefully. In the background, Mikey singing _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ could be heard. A sharp glare from Donnie shut him up quickly and Willow could feel her face get hot.

Leo cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence, "It's getting late. We should start heading back." He gave a curt nod to Willow before taking off into the night.

Raphael walked over to her and ruffled up her hair playfully, "Later, Stringbean."

"Bye, Raph." Her face turned slightly red as he followed Leo.

Mikey jumped right beside her and handed her a small piece of paper, "Here's my number, babe. Just in case you need my awesome people saving skills again. Or if you just wanna talk, that's cool too." He leaned in closer to her, "I also wrote down Donnie's for you." He whispered with a wink. Donnie groaned loudly and Mikey took off like a bullet.

Donnie looked at Willow sheepishly, his cheeks turning red, "Stay safe."

Willow crossed her arms and smirked lightly, "You worry too much. I'll be fine."

Donnie chuckled lightly, "Goodnight, Willow."

"G'night."

Donnie jumped after his brothers, leaving Willow alone on the roof. She walked over to the edge and climbed down the ladder leading to her fire escape. She opened her window and crawled through and closed it again behind her. She set the piece of paper on her night stand before changing into her night clothes and crawling into her bed.

Willow let out a heavy sigh as she sank into her cozy bed, realizing how exhausted she was from tonight's events. She picked up the piece of paper and glanced at the numbers and chuckled lightly to herself. Man, was her life getting a little weird. She set the paper back down and snuggled deeper into her covers and closed her heavy eyelids, welcoming much needed sleep.

…

 **A/N:**

Whew! That one was longer than expected! Oh well. I hoped you guys liked it! We had some more Donnie and Willow bonding, and even some Raph and Willow bonding moments. He's such a sweetheart!

Shout out to tmntlover2013 for always reviewing! I will love you forever!

Another shout out to Roxygirl and prettyshon10 for reviewing my last chapter! You guys made me smile!

Anyways, as always, leave a review! They mean a lot to and make me incredibly happy!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

Hello, my lovelies. I return with another chapter! This one is going to be a pretty good one!

Roxygirl: Your reviews brighten my day and make me laugh! And yes, Leo needs to stop acting like a prick, but don't worry! I have a plan. Muwhahahaha!

tmntlover2013: Thank you for being my oh so lovely, loyal reviewer!

Alrighty dighty, on with the chapter!

…

It had been a week since Willow's encounter with the turtles and strangely became fast friends with each of them. Well, save for Leo. She often found Michelangelo visiting her almost every night, along with Donatello but usually said some lame excuse like "keeping Mikey out of trouble." At one point, Mikey decided to snoop through Willow's sketch book and found her to be a fantastic artist and demanded to draw something for him. Willow could do nothing but comply to the hyperactive turtle's wishes.

Raphael also happened to stop by a few times. He, especially, had taken a liking to the timid girl. Whenever he came over, he and Willow would just sit on her bed and talk for hours about life and pretty much just about anything. Raph found himself thinking of Willow as the little sister he never had.

Sam, surprisingly, warmed up very quickly to Mikey. He found Mikey's hyper and carefree state to be quite contagious and was always excited to see him. Sam, also, took a quick liking to Donnie. He saw Donnie's calm demeanor non-threatening and the two became fast friends. Sam enjoyed laying his head in his lap and he stroked his head and gave a few scratches behind his ears.

Getting Sam to like Raph was a whole other story. When Raph first showed up in Willow's room, Sam went ape shit as he caught sight of the large, beefy turtle and attempted to tackle him. Luckily for Raph, Willow was a lot stronger than she looked and latched onto Sam's collar and dragged him out of her room before he could do any damage to Raph. The second time, Sam was calmer but still felt wary about Raph's presence and would growl at him occasionally. The third time, Sam allowed Raph to pet him. After that, Sam would actually get excited when Raph visited.

"Willow, are you even listening to me?" Her mother's voice interrupted Willow's thoughts.

"Wha-?" Willow blinked and looked at her mother who was standing in her doorway.

Lauren sighed heavily, "I said, your father and I will be leaving tomorrow evening for the weekend because our wedding anniversary is coming up and your father planned out a whole weekend for us two and we won't be back till Sunday night."

"Oh right." It was Thursday night and Willow's parents had planned Friday, Saturday, and Sunday for some special "alone time" away from home. Willow shuddered at the thought.

"Anyways," Her mother began again, "I came to make sure you will be okay staying by yourself for a few days."

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine." She reassured. "And besides, I'll have Sammy with me to keep me company." She gestured to the large dog lying next to her on her bed.

"Okay, but if you need anything, do not hesitate to call us."

"Okay. I will."

Her mother backed out of Willow's room and shut the door. Finally, she can get some alone time with the guys for a few days. She grabbed her phone off her nightstand and sent Mikey a quick text. She set her phone back down and nestled under her covers and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

…

The next morning, Willow stood on the porch steps with Sam, waving her parents off as the got into a taxi and drove off. She let out a sigh and turned to her loyal companion, "C'mon, Turd." She opened her apartment door and walked in with Sam following behind.

Willow looked out the window briefly to notice the sun was almost gone, signifying the guys would be here soon. Assuming they would be hungry when arrived, she made her way towards the kitchen and pulled out a frozen pizza from her freezer and turned on her oven to preheat, while Sam sat patiently by the doorway watching her. Willow always hated total silence in the apartment because it made her feel lonely, so she turned on the under cabinet radio they kept in the kitchen and she smiled when Shania Twain's _Man! I Feel Like a Woman_ began to fill the room.

 _"Let's go girls! Come on._

 _I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright_  
 _Gonna let it all hang out_  
 _Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice"_

Deciding that she would make herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich before the guys came, Willow spun to the music towards the bread box and took out a few pieces of bread. Then, she reached into the cabinet above it and got the jar of peanut butter.

 _"Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_  
 _No inhibitions-make no conditions_  
 _Get a little outta line_  
 _I ain't gonna act politically correct_  
 _I only wanna have a good time"_

She started mumbling to the lyrics and danced her way over to the fridge to retrieve the jar of jelly. She started to swing her hips a little as she opened to drawer next to the fridge to take out a knife.

 _"The best thing about being a woman_  
 _Is the prerogative to have a little fun"_

The timer for the oven went off, signaling it was done preheating. Willow set her contents on the kitchen counter and jogged to the oven and placed the pizza inside then set the timer for fifteen minutes.

 _"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_  
 _Men's shirts-short skirts"_

As the chorus started, Willow started shouting the lyrics and slid back to where she left her ingredients for her sandwich. Sam became excited at the commotion and stood up, wagging his tail violently.

 _"Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_  
 _Color my hair-do what I dare"_

She started to swing her hips and sing louder and opened the peanut butter jar and proceeded to spread it on a piece of bread. Willow laughed as Sam ran over and howled to the song with her and spun in circles.

 _"Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_  
 _Man! I feel like a woman!"_

Peanut butter coated bread in hand, Willow used her knife as a microphone. What she didn't know was that she had an audience. Leaning against the doorway was Raphael with an amused smirk and Mikey stood next to him, chuckling away. As soon Willow spun around, knife and bread still in her hands, she let out a surprised scream at the sight of her audience. She slipped and fell backwards which sent her knife flying behind her and the piece of peanut butter coated bread shot straight up in the air and stuck to the ceiling.

"Aww..." She whined as she looked straight up at the stuck bread. From her spot on the floor, she could hear Raph and Mikey now laughing out loud. Sam let Willow's side to greet his new friends and he wagged his tail violently as Mikey bent down to give him a scratch behind his ear.

"Nice moves, Stringbean." Raph said in between laughs.

"Shut up." Willow groaned as she lifted herself from the floor. "And to think I made a pizza for you." She added. She looked up at the piece of bread still stuck to the ceiling and attempted to jump for it. "Ah, forget it. I'll get it later." She mumbled aloud when she couldn't reach it.

Mikey stopped petting Sam and stood up fully, "Aw, you made us pizza? You really do love us!" He skipped over to Willow and she squeaked when he scooped her up in a bear hug.

"Don't suffocate her, Bonehead." Raph said as he reached down to scratch the top of Sam's head.

Mikey released her from his death grip and Willow took a few breaths, "Yeah, I made you guys pizza. I can be a nice person." She stuck her tongue out at them. She looked around for a second as she remembered something. "Where's Donnie?" She tried not to sound too concerned.

"Said something about having to fix the security back at the lair, er something." Raph shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Willow tried not to sound disappointed.

Before Mikey could say some smug comment about missing her "boyfriend", the oven timer went off. Willow rushed to the oven and turned it off and put on a pair of oven mitts before opening it up and taking the pizza out and setting it on a tray to cool off. She leaned back against the counter and let out a huff.

Mikey sauntered over to Willow and put an arm around her shoulders, "Aw, babe, don't miss your boyfriend too much."

Willow, not wanting to respond to that, just quirked an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes. She ducked under his arm and took a pizza cutter out and proceeded to slice the pizza in equal pieces. She grabbed a few plates and set them down on the counter next to the pizza. "There you go, brats. Take what you want, I'm not that hungry."

Mikey gratefully took his fill and began to ate. Raph crossed his arms and eyed Willow. "C'mon, Will. You gotta eat something. I'm surprised you didn't snap in half when you fell earlier."

Willow groaned and threw her head back dramatically, "Seriously, Raph. I don't have an appetite right now." She looked briefly at the piece of bread still stuck to the ceiling. "If I eat something now I'll probably just puke it up."

"Ew." Mikey said from where he was standing. "I'm trying to eat."

Ignoring Mikey, Raph just put his hands up in mock defeat, "A'ight. If you say so." He stacked a few slices on his plate.

While they were eating, Willow started to bite her nails, deep in thought. She didn't even know why she was upset about Donnie's absence. The more she thought about it, the more upset she became. Did she like him? Well, he was always so kind to her and she thought he was kinda adorable when he worried about her. Now that she thought about it, Donnie seemed to be worried about Willow quite often. Why is he always concerned for her?

Willow jumped when a hand laid on her shoulder, pulling her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Mikey's slightly concerned face.

"Man, dudette. Seems there's a lot on your mind tonight. Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

Willow shook her head, "I'm fine." She bottles up her thoughts and emotions like she usually does. It's always worked in the past, so why not do it now?

Mikey gave Willow a sincere but mischievous smile, "C'mon ,babe, I can tell you're stressed." He grabbed her wrist and started to pull here towards her room. "We're going out to have some fun." Raph rolled his eyes and followed behind them.

They reached Willow's room and she tried to pry her wrist from Mikey's strong grip. "Mikey." She whined.

Mikey kept a firm hold and shook his head, "Nope. You're not getting out of this, Willow." They made it to her window and opened it. He stepped out on the fire escape, still holding onto Willow's wrist. She dramatically laid on the floor as he tried to pull her out.

"I don't wanna go..." Willow whined.

Raph scoffed and picked her up with ease and threw her over his shoulder.

"Raphael, put me down now!"

Raph ignored her protests, keeping a firm hold on her. He climbed out onto her fire escape and followed Mikey to the roof of the building. Once on the roof, Raph threw her off his shoulder.

Willow looked up at Raph, "I freaking hate you."

He smirked at her, "No, you don't."

Willow rolled her eyes at him and stood up and punched him in the shoulder. She turned to Mikey, hands on her hips. "Alright, Mike. What are we doing out here."

Mikey bounded over to her excitedly, "I have to take you there."

She gave him a skeptical look, "Take me where?"

"It's a surprise!"

"I hate surprises..."

Mikey turned his shell towards Willow and gestured for her to get on. With a heavy sigh, Willow complied and jumped on. As soon as she had a good grip, Mikey took off like a bullet with Raph following close behind.

Willow tucked her head behind Mikey's shoulder and closed her eyes when he flipped gracefully over a gap between two buildings. "You know I hate it when you do that!" She had a death grip on him at this point.

"Oh c'mon, don't be such a baby!" He flipped over another gap and Willow let out a gasp. Mikey looked over his shoulder for a second, "Having fun yet?"

Willow squeezed her already closed eyes even tighter, "No!"

Before Mikey could make another jump, an arrow whizzed passed his face. His stopped in his tracks and took Willow off his back and stood in front of her defensively, nunchucks out.

"Shit! The Foot!" Raph said from behind Willow, his back to her and guarding her other side with his sais in hand.

"The what?" Willow started to panic slightly seeing the guys this defensive.

All of a sudden, about fifteen black-clothed figures appeared from the shadows and surrounded them. Raph growled, "There's too many of 'em and we can't just run. Looks like we have to fight."

Mikey looked to Willow with a face so serious it frightened her, "Stay close to me."

Willow's heart started to race but she nodded anyway. Whoever these people were, they must be really dangerous for Mikey to act so serious. She took a shaky breath, "Anyone got a knife on them?" Raph drew a throwing knife from his belt and handed it to Willow and gripped the handle expertly, the way her father had shown her before.

The three stood in the middle for a moment before one of the Foot soldiers lunged forward towards Raph, single katana sword pointed forward. Raph easily caught the blade with his sais and twisted it from the soldier's hands and roundhouse kicked him into unconsciousness.

A few more Foot started to attack and one attempted to throw a few shuriken in Mikey's direction, but he rolled to one side avoiding them. He swung his nunchucks when another soldier flew forward at him. Mikey quickly crouched low and side swept his legs and his attacker went down. Mikey quickly glanced in Willow's direction to see if she was fine, and to his surprise, she was holding up well.

Willow had managed to dodge a quick punch that was thrown towards her face. As the Foot soldier's fist went past her face, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her and hit him in the forehead with the hilt of her throwing knife, and the soldier went down.

Just then, Willow felt something wrap around her ankles and yank back, causing her to fall. She looked at her attacker and saw a soldier with a kusarigama chain. She pulled herself up and the Foot soldier lunged at her. She dodged the chain as he swung it at her and she threw her knife at him, but the soldier narrowly missed it. Willow growled to herself for losing her only weapon and she ran at the cloaked man. She dove under the chain that was swung at her again. Once close enough to her attacker, she grabbed both of his shoulders and yanked him down as she kneed him in the face, effectively knocking him out.

All of a sudden, Willow gasped loudly as she felt a sharp prick on the side of her neck. Her hand immediately went to the source and she pulled a dart from her neck. _'Shit!'_ Her vision started to blur and she started to sway. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt the unmistakable feeling of metal in her side and she dropped to the ground, the dart still in her hand.

"Willow!" She heard Mikey yell, or was it him? She couldn't tell with her dulled senses. She lazily drew her eyes on a blurry orange and green figure that appeared above her.

"M-Mikey... I don't feel so good." Willow slurred her words. She grimaced when she felt pressure on her wounded side. She felt Mikey open her hand that had apparently gripped around the dart.

"Dammit!" Mikey said to himself and stashed the dart in his belt then look back at Willow, "Don't worry, babe. You'll be fine." She heard his words echo in her head. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted in a pair of strong arms. "Raph! We gotta fall back!"

Willow struggled to keep her eyes open as Mikey and Raph retreated to the only place they knew they would be safe. The lair. Her breathing became more shallow by every passing minute and her eyelids became heavy and she closed them. Her eyes shot open as Mikey shook her.

"You gotta stay awake, babe."

How could she stay awake? Her body felt so heavy and her vision was getting darker. All Willow wanted to do was sleep. She heard the faint sound of metal scraping against the ground and then a strong odor struck her senses. Where was she? Then she heard something heavy opening then closing and she realized that the strong smell from before was gone and replaced with another scent. A combination of mustiness and spice, and Willow felt oddly comforted by the scent.

Mikey and Raph rushed into the lair with Willow laying almost lifelessly in Mikey's arms. The makeshift bandages Mikey had wrapped around Willow's wounded body were almost soaked through with blood. The lair was mostly dark, which means that Leo and Master Splinter were most likely asleep already. Good. They didn't need someone freaking out over him bringing a wounded human in their secret home. As he and Raph walked further into the lair, relief instantly washed over him as he saw the light in Donnie's lab on and they ran into the room.

Donnie was busy in his lab fixing a faulty monitor in the security system when Mikey and Raph burst in his lab carrying a wounded and drugged Willow. Wait. Willow!? Donnie did a double take before he shot up from his chair and straight to Mikey's side immediately checking Willow's wound. Raph ran across the lab and dragged a cot to Mikey and Donnie. Mikey gingerly set her down on the cot.

"What the hell happened!?" Donnie was seething and worried at the same time.

Raph spoke up first, "We were just hanging out with Willow when the fuckin' Foot jumped us." He was equally as angry and worried as Donnie was but he tried not to show it.

"And I guess she was shot with this." Mikey interrupted and handed the dart to Donnie.

Donnie took the dart and handed Mikey and Raph the first aid kit, "Patch her up while find out what was in this dart."

Raph took the kit and opened it up as Mikey kept hesitating to lift Willow's shirt to get to the wounded area. Raph rolled his eyes, "Oh for the love of- let me do it." He gently lifted the bottom of her shirt over the gash in the side of her body and started to clean it. Willow groaned in pain and turned her head to the side, gripping the sheets on the cot subconsciously and mumbled something incoherent, but it sounded a lot like "It hurts." Raph gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face and placed his hand on her forehead, "Shh... I know, but you'll feel better soon. I promise."

Once the wound was cleaned Mikey had a needle and thread, ready to stitch it. He and his brothers had given each other stitches enough times to know what he was doing. With careful hands, Mikey began stitching. Raph stayed by Willow's head and stroked her head comfortingly.

As soon as Mikey tied off the last stitch and covered it with gauze, Donnie came rushing over with a syringe in hand. "Turns out we've dealt with the same type of poison darts that Willow was shot with and I had an extra ready-made syringe of the antidote."

Mikey raised a brow and Donnie administered the antidote into Willow's system, "Didn't that stuff make us loopy?"

Donnie sighed, "Yes, Mikey it did, but I'm not sure if she will have the same side effects." He felt a wave of relief as Willow's breathing started to even out and she closed her eyes and started to sleep. Donnie rubbed his forehead with a hand, "You guys go ahead and go to bed. I'll keep her in here and watch her for tonight and we can explain to Sensei and Leo in the morning."

Donnie closed the lab door once Rapha and Mikey filed out. He pulled his lab chair up next to Willow's cot and sat beside her. He sat there for a while and became interested in her facial features. He noticed that she was a bit more pale than normal and assumed it was from the poison and blood loss. Other than that, he thought she looked peaceful in her sleep.

He found himself cupping one side of her face and rubbing his thumb across her cheek. She was so warm against his skin. He couldn't help himself but think that she was so beautiful, so perfect. He froze and pulled his hand away from her face. Did he really think of her like that? He always thought that from the first moment he met her, she was really pretty, and he thought how cute she was when she would get all shy around him when he would come over to her place and hang out with her. He smiled at the thought and looked back at Willow's face.

A few minutes passed and Donnie yawned, starting to feel exhausted. He tried to keep his head up and stay awake, but he couldn't fight sleep anymore and laid his head on the cot and closed his heavy eyelids and fell into a deep sleep.

…

Donnie woke up to movement beside him. He lifted his head and saw that Willow was waking up and he let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. Looking over at his clock that was sitting on his desk, he realized he had only been asleep for an hour. He looked back at Willow and noticed she was trying to sit up. He quickly placed a hand on her shoulder and gently tried to push her back down, "Hey take it easy. You've been through quite a lot tonight."

Willow blindly swatted his hand away and sat up fully, "What'er you talking 'bout? I feel grrrrreat!" She slurred her words. "In fact, I feel fan-fucking-tastic!" She tried to stand but swayed quite a bit.

Donnie sighed heavily and grabbed both of her arms to steady her, "Willow, you need to sit down."

"Noooooo. I don't wanna." She whined and pouted her bottom lip at him.

"Sit." He said a bit more forcefully this time.

Willow complied and sat on the cot. "Yes, sir." she giggled.

Donnie took out a small flashlight pen, "Don't move."

Willow started giggling even more, "You're so sexy when you boss me around."

Donnie's eyes widened in surprise but he shook it off and shined the light in her eyes, "Well, your pupils aren't dilated, which is good." He put the light away. "The antidote must be working correctly then, just sleep the side effects off and you'll be good as new in the morning."

Willow crossed her arms and huffed, "But I'm not tired." All of a sudden, she started to squirm uncomfortably and she looked down at her wounded side. She gasped when she noticed the blood covering her shirt and lifted it up to reveal her stitches. "Woahhhh! When did I get this! That's so metal!"

Donnie slapped her hand away when she tried to touch it, "Yes, now don't touch it or it could get infected."

Willow began to swing her legs back and forth, "Donnie, I'm bored."

Donnie looked pointedly at her, trying to be patient with her but it was so hard when it was in the middle of the night and he was extremely tired. "Then go to bed." He suggested, hoping that maybe he could get some sleep as well.

"No! I told you I'm not tired." She pouted once more.

Donnie sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Well, what do you want to do?"

At that moment, he immediately regretted asking that question, if that mischievous look in her eye wasn't any good indicator, then what else would be. In a flash, Willow jumped off the cot and ran out of the lab, "Catch me!"

"Dammit, Willow!" He took off after her and ran out of his lab. He looked around the darkness of the lair and spotted her head towards the kitchen area and he darted in that direction. Willow ran behind the table and faced Donnie as he approached the other side. She started to laugh. "Willow, please be quiet." He surely didn't want anyone waking up, more specifically, Leo and Sensei, to find a drug-induced girl running around their home.

"But isn't this fun!" She protested and darted away when Donnie tried to run around the table to get to her.

"No!" Thank goodness for his ninja training. He caught up to her easily and she let out a squeal when he wrapped his arms around her. He brought a hand up to her mouth to silence her and he stood still waiting for someone to wake up. Once he saw no one else was woken up, he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the lab.

Once back in the lab he set Willow down, she smiled at him and it almost scared him. "Have I ever told you how strong you are?"

Well, he certainly wasn't expecting that. "Um, no, you haven't. But, thank you."

Willow started to fan herself off with her hand dramatically, "Whew! All that running made me hot!"

Donnie choked on his own breath when she started to take her shirt off. He turned his head away and blindly grabbed for her hands to stop her. "No, no, no! Let's keep our clothes on!" His face was as red as a tomato at this point.

"But, I'm hot." Willow whined. "And my shirt is dirty." She gestured to the large blood stain on the side. She was right. She couldn't stay in those clothes, they were filthy. Even her jeans were torn up and some blood managed to soak into them.

Donnie sighed, "Alright, let's see if I have something you can change into." He walked further into his lab to a box lying in the corner and dug into it. He pulled out an old NYU t-shirt that was obviously going to be many sizes too big for her.

Donnie shrugged and walked back over to Willow and handed her the shirt. "Go ahead and change into this." He turned around and waited for her to be done changing. He didn't trust her if he sent her to the bathroom to change, fearing she might run off again. He waited a few moments and debated if he should turn around to check on her.

And he probably should have, because he suddenly heard feet pounding out of the lab and her giggling echoing in the lair. "Are you kidding me!" Once again, he ran after her. Donnie silently thanked whoever that the shirt he gave Willow was very large, because she was running around the lair without any pants on and the shirt covered up to her mid-thighs.

Donnie started panicking when Willow ran up the stairs to the second level. Where the bedrooms were. Where Leo's bedroom was. Donnie bolted up the stairs after her praying that she would reach her in time.

However, fate was not on his side tonight, and Willow ran into the room that Donnie had so desperately wished that she would not enter. "No! that's-" He was too late. "-Leo's room..."

He was dead. So very dead. He might as well dig his own grave.

Donnie waited in front of Leo's half-open bedroom door. It was oddly silent, and he hesitated to walk in. Mustering up enough courage, Donnie went to open the door but was beaten to it when Leo appeared right before him with a giggling, half-naked Willow straddling the front of his plastron.

Donnie gulped and struggled to meet Leo's face. The look of his face looked so calm and collected, but when he glanced at his eyes, Donnie knew that Leo was beyond furious and demanded an explanation. Now.

Leo's face turned into a deep scowl and he growled, "Explain."

…

 **A/N**

Uh oh! Cliffhanger!

Anyways, I had fun writing this chapter. I think a very high Willow is quite entertaining. Also, while I was writing this on my laptop in my bed, I was attacked by a spider. But, I battled the fearsome arachnid so I could finish writing for you! Actually, more like I screamed like a little bitch and ran out of my room.

As always, review, review, review! It makes me happy and means a lot to me!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

Please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in forever but I recently got a new job (which sucks, by the way, and I'm quitting it.) They have me working the most ridiculous hours 9am to 8pm every day. Yeah. Not happening. I come home completely exhausted and stressed and a few days ago I had an anxiety attack at work, that was the last straw for me. In case you guys haven't found out, I actually have really bad anxiety and have multiple attacks on occasion. They're not fun. Trust me. It feels like I'm dying and my heart is about to burst. So, there you have it.

Along with the new job, I've been training a crazy horse for hunter paces. That's right. I'm an equestrian ;) Shot out to my fellow equestrians out there. And if you guys didn't know, hunter paces are EXHAUSTING. Good Lord, me and my horse are running for 5 miles straight through the woods on tiny paths and creeks that come up to my horse's chest and 70 degree angle hills in two feet of mud. I almost died too. My crazy mare bucked me off as we were running up the biggest hill of my life and I ended up right under her, laying in the mud. I swear, my trainer almost had a heart attack. But I just got back on and was like "Alright! Let's go! We gotta make up that lost time!" So for those who say horseback riding isn't a sport, say that to my thighs of steel as I crush your peanut head with them. And I'd like to see you ride a horse.

Rant over.

Before I start the story, special shout out to Roxygirl! I freaking love your reviews! When I'm having a bad day and I see that I get a review from you and read it, it instantly brightens my day and makes me laugh. You rock!

Another shout out to my other faithful reviewers, tmntlover2013 and prettyshon10! Love you all!

Alright, enough rambling. On with the story!

…

Leonardo was sound asleep in his bed but stirred when he heard the door to his room creak open. He was jolted fully awake when something dove into his bed and under his blanket. He shot into sitting position and looked at the figure curled into his side. Certainly too small to be one of his brothers, and he was sure Michelangelo was old enough to not sleep with him after having a nightmare.

Leo pulled his covers back to reveal a giggling Willow, wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt.

"You found me!" Willow giggled up at him.

Leo blinked at her. ' _What... in the actual fuck.'_

In an instant, Willow jumped into Leo's lap and snuggled up against him. "I need a cuddle buddy."

Leo just sat there, not sure what to do. He felt confused, definitely angry. So many questions were running through his mind. How did she even get in the lair? Didn't his brothers know she was a threat? Who is responsible for this? Where are her freaking clothes?! He was going to get answers.

Leo narrowed his eyes and went to get up from his bed but stopped when Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him back down. "Noooooo, don't leave me."

Attempting to detach her from himself, Leo tried to pull Willow off of him, but that had only caused her to wrap her legs around his waist with an iron grip. He grit his teeth in irritation and stood up. "Willow, let go."

"No! Carry me!"

Leo sighed heavily, "Whatever." He stormed towards his bedroom door and opened it fully to see Donatello right in the doorway. So, Donnie was behind all of this? It kinda surprised him that it wasn't Michelangelo or Raphael. Leo kept a stoic face, however. He was still not happy about the entire situation and demanded answers.

"Explain."

Donatello couldn't lie if he said that the scene before him was humorous. Because it was. Before he could make matters worse and get himself into more trouble, Donnie bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling. He bowed his head to look at the ground and cleared his throat in attempt to compose himself and looked back up to Leonardo.

"Raph and Mikey, uh, were out with Willow tonight," He started out hesitantly, "and from what they told me, they were attacked by the Foot and Willow was shot with one of their poison darts." By the time Donnie was finished, he was wringing his hands nervously.

Leo was obviously not pleased with the given information and let out a heavy sigh. So it was their fault. Typical. "Don't you realize what you've done?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Awww, Mr. Grumpy Turtle." Willow teased from her place, still straddling Leo's waist, and pinched his cheeks.

"Once she's aware of her surroundings, she'll know the location of our home" Leo said as he removed Willow's hands from his face.

Donnie's face started to become hot with anger. Did Leo still think of Willow as only an enemy? How could he? She's the sweetest person he ever met, even though he hasn't met very many people. "I still can't believe you think Willow is a threat to us when you haven't even bothered to get to know her! She's just a normal girl!"

"Take her home, now." Donnie's comment went completely ignored. Willow yawned and mumbled something about "grumpy turtles" and "being sleepy" and laid her head on Leo's shoulder.

Donnie scoffed and shook his head, "You can't be serious, Leo." He narrowed his eyes at Leo and crossed his arms over his plastron as is studying him. Apparently, Leo was being serious. "We can't just kick her out, she's injured for God's sakes, Leo! Her parents aren't even going to be home for days, we can't leave her alone to fend for herself against the Foot! Have a little more humanity than that."

Leo sighed heavily and put a hand on the small of Willow's back to steady her when she started to slip. He closed his eyes to ponder for a few moments. Donnie was right. He couldn't leave a defenseless, injured girl alone, especially now that the Foot know Willow is associated with them. There is no honor in that. Still, he was not happy about letting this human in their lair. Leo opened his eyes to look at his purple clad brother, "She is your responsibility."

Donnie's eyes widened in surprise, "Wh-"

Leo cut him off by putting up a hand, "And her being your responsibility also means that you are to come up with an explanation for Sensei in the morning, because I'm sure he will be more than displeased to find out that a human has been brought into our home."

Donnie still couldn't believe what his older brother was saying. He blinked, "Th-thank you."

Another sigh escaped Leo's lips and he glanced at Willow from the corners of his eyes, "Well, I guess we should find a place for her to sleep."

Willow's head shot up from Leo's shoulder at the mention of the word "sleep", "No! I don't wanna sleep!" She leaned backwards and Leo had to grip her thighs to keep her from falling, "Nooooo!"

"Okay, Okay. Just let me put you down first so you don't hurt yourself." The eldest brother reasoned with the drug-induced girl.

"Um, Leo? I don't think that's a good idea." Donnie started as Willow began to untangle her limbs from Leo.

"Why not?" Leo questioned. Once Willow set her feet on the ground she took off running down the hallway, giggling.

Donnie only sighed, "That's why."

Leo blinked in surprise then took off after her. Before Willow could invade Raph's room, Leo quickly grabbed her by the waist and lifted her over his shoulder. "Weeee! Where are we going?" Willow giggled then she gasped, "Are we going on an adventure?"

Leo couldn't help himself and rolled his eyes, "Yup. We're going on an adventure to Donnie's room."

Donnie had already gone into his room to prepare his bed for his guest. As Leo was about to enter the brainiac's room, he stopped, feeling a strange sensation running through his lower body and then a shiver run up his spine. All of a sudden, he let out a yelp when he felt a firm tug on his tail.

"Woah, woah, woah." He removed a giggling Willow from his shoulder and set her down in front of him. "That is off limits." He told her firmly.

"But it's cuuuute." Leo spun Willow around and planted his hands on her shoulders when she tried to go for his tail again. "Don't act like you don't like it."

The blue clad turtle only shook his head and guided her to Donnie. "She's all your's." With that, Leo retreated to his own room to go back to sleep.

Donnie looked to Willow to see her eyes half open, her body starting to sway with exhaustion. "C'mon, you need to rest." He led her to the bed and pulled the covers back and Willow started to crawl in it. Once settled in the bed, Donnie pulled the blankets over her. He started for his bedroom door but was stopped when he felt something grab onto his hand. He looked back to see Willow holding his hand, a somewhat fearful, mixed with exhaustion, look etching her face.

"Can you stay with me?" She whispered in a pleading tone. "I have nightmares."

Donatello was not sure if it was the drugs talking, but the look on her face was so sincere that it must be true, and took immediate pity on her. He gave Willow a small smile and a quick nod. "Of course." He whispered back.

Donnie made his way to his bedroom door and shut it. He then walked back to his bed and took all of his gear off and set it on his nightstand before joining Willow in his bed. As soon as he laid down facing her, Willow curled herself into Donnie. He was surprised at first when Willow tucked her face into his chest, not being used to human contact like this. But, he slowly relaxed and draped an arm around her and hugged her closer, not wanting this moment to end.

A small smile played on his lips as Willow's breathing started to deepen and even out, signaling she was fast asleep. Donnie pressed his lips against her forehead, resting his head against her's and closed his eyes.

…

Leonardo lay wide awake in his bed, pondering on tonight's events. How on earth could he let Willow stay in the lair? He guessed that it was because of his weakness to help injured, defenseless people.

Leo blinked up at the stone ceiling of his room. Maybe he could find out more information about her while she was staying in the lair. He might as well make use of the situation. He would have to be inconspicuous about it, however. He didn't want anyone else know what he was up to.

Closing his eyes, Leo rolled over on his side and took a deep breath. Maybe he was being overly cautious. No. There is something about Willow he can't pinpoint, and he will find out what it is.

…

Willow groaned awake, feeling an ungodly sharp pain in her side. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she rolled onto her uninjured side. She absentmindedly pulled the blanket that was covering her, over her head and buried her face a pillow and took a deep, steady breath. Willow inhaled deeply, taking in the faint scent of pine, musk, and motor oil?

Willow's eyes shot open and she ripped the blanket away from her face. Her eyes were met with a dark cement room. Confusion began to settle in her mind as she slowly sat up. She flinched and groaned aloud when pain ripped through her side again. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Willow noticed there was a nightstand next to the bed she was occupying, and there also seemed to be a desk shoved into the corner of the room with piles of papers littering the surface.

What happened to her? Where was she? Where are her clothes?!

All these questions coursed through Willow's mind as she carefully lifted her shirt up to reveal a large bandage on her side. Panic started to rise and her breathing started to become very unsteady.

Willow jerked her head in the direction of the room's door when she heard it opening. Light flooded into the dark room and a large muscular figure walked in.

"Willow! You're up!" The figure said.

"D-Donnie?" Willow's heavy, panicky breathing still didn't let up.

Donatello, noticing her frightened state, rushed over to her side and he carefully gripped her shoulders. "Willow, breathe. Everything's fine. What's the last thing you remember?"

Willow tried to take a few deep breaths as remembered what happened. "I-I was with R-Raph and Mikey a-and we were a-attacked b-by these men."

"It's okay. You're doing great." Donnie encouraged her as he started to rub comforting circles on her back.

Taking another deep breath, Willow continued, "We s-started to fight them, b-but something stabbed my n-neck and then I f-felt this s-sharp pain on my side and everything g-got blurry."

Donnie breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't remember what happened when she was high off of the antivenom that was administered to her. Willow's breathing had calmed down a little, but was still uneven. "Shhh- you did great. Just keep breathing." Donnie continued to rub her back.

Once Willow was completely calmed down, Donnie looked into her face and gave her a small but reassuring smile, "Better?"

Willow returned the smile, although her's was more forced, and gave a slight nod.

Donnie positioned himself to sit fully in front of Willow, and without thinking, he picked up one of her hands and held it with both of his. "The men you ran into last night are a group of ninja called the Foot. You were hit a poison dart and I guess they got a good hit on you." He gestured to her side. "And Raph and Mikey brought you to the only place where you would be safe, our home."

Donnie's face grew more serious and he looked into her eyes. His breath caught in his throat and he lost his train of thought as he melted into those mysterious gray pools. This was probably the first time that Donnie really studied Willow's eyes, and he thought she had the most beautiful pair of eyes. They held so much mystery and wonder and he could get so lost in them easily.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, Donnie cleared his throat and looked at her again, "Willow, these people are not to be messed with. We've had a long history with them, and let's just say it was a friendly one. The Foot is one of the many enemies we have, Willow, and they will use you against us if given the chance." Donnie's grip on Willow's hand tightened, "I should've been there last night. If I was then you wouldn't have gotten hurt, I'm sorry."

Willow looked down at their conjoined hands shyly, "S'okay. It's not your fault."

"No." He said firmly. "As long as I'm around, I won't let them hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you, and I made a promise to that."

Willow couldn't help but let a small grin cross her face as she thought back to the first time they met. Donnie had held her tight and promised that he wouldn't let any harm come to her.

"C'mon, let's get you something to eat." Donnie's voice interrupted her thoughts and as if on cue, her stomach rumbled rather loudly. He let go of her hand to help her stand and smiled as Willow grabbed at her stomach. "You've been knocked out for a while, I can only imagine how hungry you are."

A small smile played on Willow's lips, "Yeah, food sounds pretty good right now." Once standing fully, she paused feeling an odd breeze between her legs and remembered her attire. "Um..." She started questioningly, her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Donnie blinked, realizing her distress, "Right. Well, during your fight with the Foot last night, you kinda bled all over your clothes so we had give you something else to wear, because your's were unsalvageable." Once Donnie saw the confused but slightly frightened look, he started to panic, "Oh! No, no, no! You, uh, changed yourself. You probably don't remember."

 _'Stop it.'_

"B-but I would never look at you with your clothes off!"

 _'Stop talking!'_

"N-not that I find you repulsing! Because I-I don't think you are; quite the opposite, really!"

 _'Great, now she thinks I'm a freaky pervert.'_

Both Donnie and Willow's cheeks were beet red at this moment.

"Let me get you some pants." Once outside of his bedroom, Donnie palmed himself, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He mumbled to himself as he went off, in search for some pants.

…

 **A/N:**

Poor Donnie.. You're not a perv...

I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others, but I wanted to get this one out ASAP because I hadn't posted anything in a while. However, that will change! The next chapter will be longer and out quicker, I promise!

I've just been so busy and stressed lately I just want to jump off a bridge...

Anywho, please review! You guys have no idea how happy your reviews make me, and they keep me going!

Peace out, home-fries!


End file.
